


Simplicity

by notenoughcoffee



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Parr just wanted things to be simple for once.The second of three fics in honor of the trio appreciation day.





	Simplicity

“I just wanted things to be simple for once,” Parr said quietly to herself as she mourned the loss of peace and quiet. The girls had kicked off a continuation of one of the many arguments they had been having repeatedly for weeks. 

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t have made such a fuss when Jane suggested Nando’s, you wouldn’t have spent the rest of the night throwing your guts up after a bad kebab!” Aragon screeched as she continued to spread pesto on baguettes in the sandwich assembly line. 

“Who goes for a sit down meal after getting pissed at the pub, Catherine? It’s a dirty take away or it’s a fridge raid, there are no other acceptable dining options!” Parr mouthed along to Boleyn’s words, the entirety of this argument completely solidified in her memory. 

Parr jumped, startled at the sudden splash of moisture when Boleyn dropped the ball of fresh mozzarella onto the cutting board she had been using to slice lettuce and tomatoes for the salad. She used the back of her hand to wipe the bead of moisture still clinging to the tip of her nose, the knife still gripped tightly in it. 

Howard eyed her curiously and she thought it must have looked like she was brandishing the weapon in retribution a little. She gave the girl a tight-lipped smile, knowing she shared in her frustrations, especially after she saw the forceful way Aragon was passing the baguettes down to her to finish assembling. 

“You weren’t the one that had to look after a poorly you! Why don’t you ask Parr how that went?” 

“Look after a poorly me?” Anne yelled indignantly. “I was a poorly me! I was the one puking up every meal I’ve had since the bloody Renaissance!” 

Parr and Howard, eyes locked, both mouthed along to that line. Parr had to drop her eyes back to her task at hand to keep from laughing aloud at the mocking face Howard had pulled while she imitated her cousin.

“Oh, it’s always about you Anne. No one else’s suffering ever compares!”

“Come on now, girls. It’s all in the past now. Can’t we just finish packing up our tea and head out to the park for a lovely picnic?” Jane interceded, playing the mediator once again, swatting Cleves’ hand as she reached for another handful of sliced bell peppers.

“Shove it, Jane,” Boleyn snapped, throwing a raspberry at her.

The berry thwacked Jane in the center of her forehead, where it stuck for a moment before dropping down to roll off her nose and splatter on the floor.

Silence descended over the kitchen. Thick and tangible, it waged a war with the rising tension.

Cleves, knowing when to make a quick exit, began to back out of the room without so much as a breath.

Parr cursed her position in the center of the battlefield, not knowing how this was going to play out.

“Clean that up. Now,” Jane said with a calmness that denoted the extent of her lividity. Her eyes, vicious, bore holes through Boleyn’s skull as she complied with the command. “And you,” she turned to Aragon, “You will finish packing this up without another word.” 

Jane turned to face Parr, who had dutifully returned to her job of preparing the salad, her speed greatly diminished to reduce the risk of attracting attention to herself with the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board. 

“And you,” Parr flinched, setting her knife down and holding her hands up in front of her defensively. “Don’t think I didn’t see you and Katherine making a parody out of their squabbling. Get that salad finished so we can leave.”

Abashed, Parr finished her assignment as quickly as she could and helped Aragon pack everything in the basket.

***

The bus journey to the park was made in an uncomfortable continuation of the silence triggered by Boleyn’s rogue raspberry. Jane sprinkled in occasional comments about how nice it was that everyone was finally getting along, but no one dared to affirm or deny her assertions.

When they had finally reached their destination, the blanket smoothed,  and the food laid out in a spread deemed acceptable by Jane, Parr was finally able to appreciate the peace and quiet that was so elusive when the six of them were together.

She supposed the aftermath of an errant berry was one way to enforce the simplicity she had been longing for. 

  
  
  



End file.
